1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. One embodiment of the present invention relates specifically to a sensor circuit including a semiconductor element.
2. Description of the Related Art
The dose of ultraviolet light reaching the earth's surface is increasing. As a countermeasure against ultraviolet light, there is a movement to install a sensor circuit capable of measuring the dose of ultraviolet light in a portable electronic device, which can be used anywhere. This installation satisfies users' needs of measuring the dose of ultraviolet light in desired places.
Patent Document 1 discloses an ultraviolet light sensor using a silicon photodiode.